This Just Got Interesting
by mockingjay35
Summary: I'm not gonna do a summary for this but please read. It's awesome! Rated T for language.
1. Runaways

**Christina's POV**

"OMG OMG OMG! You'll never guess what I just heard!" I exclaim as I run over to Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and Four.

"What?!" My friends ask.

"You know Beatrice Prior?" I ask. They nod. "Well, she had a break down in Science class today and screamed at the teacher. She said and I quote, "what's the point in learning this shit you freaking bitch?! I'm done with all this sucky crap!" and then she ran out. I saw it and heard it, I'm in her Science class. But that's not all."

"How could there be more?" Shauna asks.

"I know, right? She yelled at Jeanine Matthews! Head bitch!" Marlene exclaims.

"Wait...she yelled at Matthews?" Uriah asks amazed.

"Just let me finish my story!" I exclaim. "Anyways, so I just found out she ran away during lunch!"

"So what? She ditched," Will says.

"We do that all the time," Zeke says.

"No you idiots. She ran away, ran away. Took $10,000 from her parents, hopped on her motorcycle and left!" I exclaim. Their jaws drop and their eyes grow wide.

"So Prior finally cracked," Four says.

"At least it ain't another Al sitch!" Shauna exclaims. Al was a friend of the "bully group" of our school. Last year he went crazy and was taken to a mental hospital and was released later in the year, only to be suicidal! Guy jumped off a bridge!

"You don't think it's another Al sitch, do you?" Marlene asks worried. Everyone shakes their heads. None of us really knew her that well. She was always a loner. Every guy in school had a crush on her but it seemed as though she never knew or never cared. The only times we'd see her was if one of us had class with her. Even at lunch she couldn't be found. Although, Four said he saw her at the gym or the skate park sometimes. I wonder where she is now.

"What does this have to do with us though?" Will asks.

"Okay, think about this for a second. Who's her only friend?" I ask.

"Lynn, Shauna's little sister." Zeke says.

"She took Lynn with her!" I exclaim.

"WHAT?!" Shauna shouts.

"I just talked to your brother, Hector, and he said she came by and picked up Lynn who had a small bag with her." I say.

"Well shit." Uriah mutters. "Never thought we'd have a runaway in the school."

"Who are you kidding man? Our school is crazy." Four says.

"Got that right. Crazies, murder attempts, suicidals, runaways." I say listing them on my fingers.

"Hold up, did you say murder attempts?" Marlene asks, wide eyed.

"You guys didn't hear? One of the main reasons why Prior snapped and Al committed suicide was because Peter, Drew, and Al tried throwing her off a bridge. Ironically, the same one Al jumped off of." I laugh bitterly.

"You think they're gonna come back?" Shauna asks, her voice cracking.

"I don't know Shay," Zeke puts an arm around her.

"I feel so bad though!" I exclaim.

"Why do you feel bad?" Four asks.

"Are you serious?" I ask. He nods and I roll my eyes. "You guys really don't remember the end last year, do you? Oh that's right, you were all too drunk to remember!"

"It's not our fault Zeke found a keg and Four's dad had a ton of beer!" Uriah exclaims.

"Anyways, while you guys were getting drunk, I was trying to show the transfer student, Beatrice Prior, around. You guys came to school drunk one day and started bullying her, calling her names, telling her to go to hell. I tried to comfort her but then Lauren came and slapped her!" My voice starts to raise. Lauren is Four's ex who used to be a part of our group. I thought Prior would be a fine addition to our group. But they had to go ruin it.

"W-we did that?" Marlene asks.

"Yes!" I scream, getting impatient. I don't know why I'm still friends with these people. Oh wait...yeah, Will's my boyfriend. Then the real question is, why am I still with him?

"Aw shit," Uriah face palms.


	2. The Reunion

_ONE YEAR LATER_

**Tris's POV**

"FINALLY! It's taken SO LONG to finish the shoot!" I exclaim.

"That's what you get for being an actress/singer/model Tris! Besides, it's fun being your manager!" Lynn tells me.

"Oh well, at least my best friend is my manager," I say.

"Tris?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever miss our old life."

"Well, a little, yes. I miss Caleb and my mom terribly."

"What about your dad?"

"You know he was never home."

"Yeah...I love it here in Beverly Hills, LA but um, you have a concert in Chicago so I was wondering if you wanted to move back for senior year."

"I'll move back with you but on two conditions."

"Really? What are they?"

"One, we get a house together and two, only you go back to high school."

"I can deal with that but I have one condition for your condition."

"What?"

"I can invite whoever to live with us."

"Deal! But can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I've had a house prepared for us already, you wanna see how it's mapped out?"

"HELL YEAH!"

_Floor 1:Living Room, Bathroom 1, Kitchen, Family Room, Dining Hall, Maria's Room, and Simon's Room._

_Floor 2:Guest Room 1, Guest Room 2, Guest Room 3, Bathroom 2, Bathroom 3, and Game Room._

_Floor 3:Lynn's Room, Bathroom 4, Walk-In-Closet Dance Studio, Weaponry Room, Bowling Alley, Indoor Pool & Hot Tub, and Guest Room 4._

_Floor 4:Tris's Room, Bathroom 5, Walk-In-Closet 2, Movie Theatre, Drama Stage, Music Room, Library, Candy Store Room, and Guest Room 5._

_Floor 5:Comic Book Room and Roof Access_

_Roof:Garden_

"This sounds awesome Tris!" Lynn exclaims.

"I know! And I already furnished your room." I say.

"Shut up!" She yells.

"I will not!" I shout back.

"Thank you so much Tris," she says.

"Don't mention it," I smile. "So your room's colors are jet black and dark purple and the ceiling is blood red. Your bed is a black canopy bed and your night stand is black with purple outlines. Then there's a big flat screen facing your bed. Purple and black bean bags are in the corner. I also put $1,000 on your nightstand if you want to redecorate or and more."

"Why do you spoil me?" She asks playfully.

"Because I couldn't have done this without you!" I say. "I also arranged a little reunion for you. You're meeting Eric at Chez Divergent the day after we move back. Remember him? The love of your life?"

"Eric?! I haven't seen him since...well, we ran away!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, he thought we were running away together because...um, you know. But I quickly explained that we were just friends and that you are in love with him." I laugh and she laughs too.

"You...and...me?" She gasps through laughing. We have nothing against being gay, it's just, we're like sisters.

* * *

Lynn and I are on the privet jet right now. When I ran away, we went to Hollywood, all the way across the country. We're from Chicago but we moved to California with a motorcycle and $10,000. My family is rich because dad works for the government and mom is an author so they probably didn't even notice. I'm now richer than them. I have a recording contract, I've been in 3 movies, and I've modeled A LOT! I've written a lot of songs, I was in The Spectacular Now, Divergent, and The Fault In Our Stars. My mom wrote Divergent for me actually so it worked out perfectly. Mom actually supported me running away. She was proud of me for making it on my own. My dad didn't even notice and my brother misses me. I miss them too but hey, I call them every once in a while and it's fine with them. Lynn helped me get through a lot. Bullies, death threats, murder attempts, depression. Wow, I'm more messed up than I thought. Anyways, I think I'm gonna like Chicago more now. My room is awesome! The main colors are teal and aqua. I wanted my room to be sea themed but also mixed with punk. So the walls are teal and aqua with some paint making it look like I'm underwater and the ceiling has a galaxy wall paper. My bed is a purple oval shaped bed with a seashell headboard. Then above me is a coral chandelier and at the foot of my bed is a brown chest with gold buckles and a pearl outline. My nightstand looks like shattered glass. And instead of a TV facing my bed, there's a vanity surrounded by posters of Imagine Dragons, Percy Jackson, All Time Low, The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay.

"Tris...TRIS!" Lynn shouts. "We're here. You zoned out."

"Oh, sorry." I smile shyly.

* * *

I'm riding on my skateboard to the park while Lynn is on her date. I just have to say, I MADE HER LOOK AWESOME! EK! Eric will LOVE it. Those 2 always made a cute couple. I arrive at the park and see it's empty. Good thing I brought my guitar. I sit down on a bench and start playing.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Yeah we'll be counting stars_

Before I can play anymore, I hear a group of people clapping. I turn around and see a group of 7 people. I quickly pack up my stuff. When I start to leave, i hear them call my name.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask.

"You're kind of famous," one girl says.

"And we're from your old school," another one says.

"Well who are you then?" I ask. "Wait...if I don't remember you then how do I know if your really from my old school. Hold up, if this is about the restraining order, please don't arrest Lynn. She didn't know John would be there, honest!"

"RESTRAINING ORDER?!" The same girl shouts.

"Never mind, just, what do you want?" I ask.

"You know Lynn Smith?" A guy asks.

"She's my best friend and manager, why?" I say.

"We're Shauna, Christina, Marlene, Zeke, Will, Uriah, and Four," he says. "I'm Uriah."

"I remember you! You're the people who made my first day hell!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the guy, "Four", says sheepishly.

I sigh, "it's fine. In the past. I assume you wanna see Lynn? Right?" They nod. "She's on a date right now but she'll be home in an hour or so. You can swing by then. Or you could come over and wait for her."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to intrude." Marlene says.

"It's fine, a bit lonely with just four of us in the house." I say, sighing again.

"Four of you?" Christina asks.

"Me, Lynn, our maid Maria, and our butler Simon." I reply.

"YOU HAVE A BUTLER AND A MAID?!" Zeke shouts. I nod and unplug my ears. I sling my guitar over my back and gesture for them to follow me. I hop on my skateboard and start skating away. I notice they have a hard time catching up with me. Weird, I'm not even going fast!

* * *

"Kay, we're here!" I exclaim. When we come to a stop, they gape at the house.

"Y-you live here?" Shauna stutters.

"Yup!" I say popping the p.

"Lynn lives here too?" Marlene asks. I nod and open the door.

"Maria and Simon aren't coming in until tomorrow night." I say. I show them the elevator and the directory.

"Are you serious?" Will asks. "You each have your own floor?!"

"I guess. The first floor is for Maria and Simon, the second floor is for the guests, the third floor is Lynn's, and the fourth floor is mine." I say. "You guys can explore, all the doors are labeled. You count as Lynn's guests so just ask if you need anything, I'll be in the library." I say and leave.

**Shauna's POV**

After Tris leaves, I turn to the others say, "I feel so bad."

"Why babe?" Zeke asks.

"Are you stupid?" Marlene asks.

"Huh?" Uriah asks.

"Prior...I mean Tris, is treating us like freaking family! We don't deserve that after the first day!" Christina exclaims.

"Maybe we can make it up to her?" Four says although it comes out like more of a question.

"We'll need Lynn's help then." Will says.

"Lynn. I haven't seen her since last year." I whisper. "It's been a whole year."

**Lynn's POV**

"WHAT?!" I practically scream and dump my drink on him. "You son of a bitch!"

I run out of there before he can say anything and call Tris to pick me up. I cannot believe that just happened. HOW COULD HE?! That little shit.

**Tris's POV**

I rush to Lynn's sister and her friends.

"Hey, I gotta go pick up Lynn, you can do anything just don't go into my room or Lynn's room." I say and run out of there, not waiting for their reactions. I hop in my Matte Black Lamborghini Aventador and drive to Chez Divergent. When I get there I see Lynn sitting on the sidewalk. "C'mon, let's go."

She gets in and I start driving.

"You never were I cryer," I say, making her smile wryly a bit. "There's the smile!"

"Shut up," she says, laughing.

"I have an unplanned surprise for you when you get home," I say. "But, what happened?"

"We were having dinner when all of the sudden, Eric breaks up with me."

"Oh."

"No, there's more. Then Lauren comes up to us and starts making out with Eric and he introduces me to his new girlfriend."

"Ouch! Wait...Lauren? _THE_ Lauren?!"

"Yeah, that Lauren. But wait, there's more! I learned that the day we left is the day they started dating. AND he was cheating on me with her for a YEAR!"

"Oh my god. That low life little shit bastard son of a bitch, there's not enough curse words."

We both laugh as I pull up.

"You said you had a surprise," she says as we walk in. I nod.

**Lynn's POV**

I'm about to ask her what the surprise is when I see the surprise. I stop dead in my tracks. Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Four. I run over to Shauna and hug her. I don't know what happened but I just broke down and cried right then and there. I feel Tris hug me from behind and whisper to Shauna, "take her to her room" and I feel Shauna nod. She takes me upstairs and I break down.


	3. Tris Prior

_One hour later_

**Shauna's POV**

"Eric did that to you?" I ask. Lynn sniffles and nods. "Oh that bastard will pay!"

"Too late, I threw my drink on him and I'm pretty sure no one is watching Tris," she says and laughs. "You have no idea what we've done and been through."

"But I'd like to know. I wanna be a better sister."

"You are already an awesome sister. So um, do you wanna move in with us?"

"... Are you serious?"

"Yeah! And your friends can move in too."

"I don't wanna intrude."

"It gets so lonely and we have a whole guest room floor you guys can live on!"

"But that's for guests."

"Tris said I could invite whoever I wanted to live with us."

"That'd be awesome!"

"Then go tell the others!"

I nod and rush out of the room and go downstairs on the elevator. Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Four all turn their heads.

"So here's how it's gonna go down," I start. "Will and Christina are taking Guest Room 1, Marlene and Uriah are taking Guest Room 2, Four will take Guest Room 3, and Zeke and I will take the Guest Room on Lynn's floor and we're all moving in here."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They scream. I nod.

"We're gonna get to live in a mansion!" Christina squeals.

"Guys, wait. We really need to make it up to Tris." Marlene says. We all nod.

"What should we do? We barely know her." Uriah says.

"Well let's get to know her first then." Four says.

"And have Christina get info on her." Zeke suggests.

"I already found a mini bio on her!" Christina exclaims. We all look at the mini bio she found online.

_Full Name:Beatrice Elizabeth Prior_

_Favorite Color:Black&Sapphire_

_Favorite Food:Sushi or Hamburgers_

_Favorite Dessert:Cake_

_Best Friend:Marilynn (Lynn) Smith_

_Mother:Natalie Prior_

_Father:Andrew Prior_

_Brother:Caleb Prior_

_Sister:Amelia Prior (deceased)_

She had a sister? Her sister died? Oh my. I exchange glances with everyone else. They have the exact same look.

"Uh guys?" We turn our attention to Lynn. "Have you seen Tris?"

"After you guys went upstairs she left and hasn't come back," Marlene says. "Why?"

"Shit!" Lynn exclaims. "You never leave her alone when she's pissed or needs revenge!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Uriah asks. That's when the door opens and slams shut. We all turn our heads and see Tris covered in...blood, frosting, and popped balloons? She's holding a water gun...and it's not full of water.

"Okay! I lost the cops!" She exclaims. We look at her like she's crazy. "What? Oh, no no, this isn't my blood."

Lynn and Tris burst out laughing while the rest of us are horrified. Tris goes to clean up and Lynn joins us in the little circle we made.

"Does this happen a lot?" Will asks.

"You have no idea," she says shaking her head.

"I think I'll like it here." Zeke grins and Uriah gets the same shit eating grin.

* * *

Tris comes down in a grey cropped cotton cami with a Victoria Secrets signature on it and grey cotton short shorts. I have the exact same set!

"Would you like to explain what happened now?" Four asks.

Tris giggles, "just a little revenge. You don't mess with my friend and get away with it. Anyways, I got 100 bags of frosting, 50 rolls of toilet paper, and lamb guts. So I decorated Eric's car with the frosting, teepeed his house, and threw lamb guts at his door and windows. Then I got 1,000 water balloons and filled his car up with them, some of them popped. Lastly, I got a water gun and I didn't fill it with water."

"What did you fill it with then?" Christina asks.

"Oh, well, that's my secret," she winks at us and we all gulp. She and Lynn start cracking up.

"Can you let us in on that secret?" Uriah asks. She shakes her head a squirts him with the...concoction. "OH MY GOD THAT SMELLS SO BAD! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"My secret," she puts a finger to her lips. Tris is scary. "Well goodnight guys. If you need extra clothing just go into the Walk-In-Closet on my floor. It has everything in every color and size. Even guys' clothes."

She goes upstairs and we keep hanging out.

"How can she forgive us so easily?" Four asks.

"She only holds a grudge if you did something really bad or she doesn't like you because of whatever." Lynn says.

"You mean she's been through worse?" Christina asks, horrified.

"She wouldn't like me talking about her personal life but you can check out her story online." She says and heads upstairs. Christina whips out her phone and we huddle around her. She types furiously then finally stops at a page.

**_Tris Prior_**

_We had an interview with the famous Tris Prior and this is her story in her own words._

_ When I was 10 years old, my mom gave birth to Amelia Prior, my new baby sister. My twin brother, Caleb, and I were ecstatic. We were going to the zoo for Amelia's first birthday when we were hit by a drunk driver. It was horrible. I was in a coma for half a year, my mother was put in a wheelchair and thankfully recovered a year later, Caleb broke all his ribs and both his arms while shielding me from the glass, and my dad nearly died! Amelia died on impact because she was so small. Then that was all forgotten except for Amelia. They visit her grave once a year but I visit more often.  
When I turned 12, people started bullying me. My dad worked for the government so he was never home and my mom is an author so she was barely home too because she had so many book signings and stuff. Whenever she was home she'd be locked in her room and start writing. Don't get me wrong, she's a good mom. She wrote the book, Divergent, for me actually. Anyways, I went into depression. I started to cut, burn myself, and I had an eating disorder on top of all of that.  
Sophomore year it only got worse, but at least I met Lynn there. When I got to the new school I completely lost Caleb. We used to be best friends, but then he joined a nerd clan and he had all advanced classes. I never saw him at school. My first day was horrible, people teased and bullied me then some b**** slapped me. I ran to the bathroom and pulled out the razor I kept in my boot. I pressed it to my skin but before I could draw blood, I was tackled. Lynn saved me from cutting. She helped me through my depression and I got over my eating disorder by then. But then one day a guy named Peter and his friends, Drew and Al tried killing me. I was lucky enough to get away, a stranger saved me. I didn't see who, I only saw their eyes. Anyways, the next day Al begged for my forgiveness but I told him never to touch me again. He committed suicide that night and I blamed my self for his death. That's one of the things I regret.  
Junior year, I finally snapped and ran away with Lynn. My family is rich so I took $10,000 and rode off on my motorcycle with Lynn. We went to Hollywood where I started my acting/singing/modeling career. I still can't believe they thought I was pretty, let alone model material. Anyways, now I'm here and I'm planning to return to Chicago now. Hopefully, this time will be better._

"She blamed herself for Al's death?" I ask.

"Her sister died at age 1?" Christina asks.

"She was in a coma for half a year?!" Four exclaims.

"She went through all of that?" Will asks.

"I feel horrible!" Marlene says.

"We need to make it up to her." Uriah says.

"We can throw her a party." Zeke suggests.

"ZEKE!" We all scold him. He puts his hands up in defense.

"A party doesn't fix everything. Especially this." I say.


	4. Dirty Dancing

**Tris's POV**

It's the first day of school and Lynn's going. I however, have a family breakfast to get to. I hop on my motorcycle I've had since I was 16 years old, and drive to my parent's house. It seems like just yesterday I was waking up to the sound of Caleb pounding on my door. But I'm different now. I get off my motorcycle and walk up the steps to the front door. I knock twice and it opens. I see my mother who I haven't seen in a year.

"Beatrice," she whispers as she pulls me into a big hug. "Come in."

I step into the house. It seems so familiar, yet so different while nothing has changed. Except my absence though. I go into the kitchen and see my brother and father at the table. Caleb looks up from his book and dad looks up from the newspaper. We have a big family hug. They usher me to sit down and we start talking.

"How have you guys been since I left?" I ask.

"I have enough credits to graduate high school so I'm going to Harvard next week! Oh! Dad became mayor because Marcus Eaton got arrested!" Caleb exclaims. "He beat his wife and his son. The son had to go to a foster home. No one knows who his kid is though, they kept it a secret. I heard his son moved in with a friend last week though."

"Oh my god, I hope the son is okay." I say.

"It's weird, I never met him once every time I was over at the Eaton household." Dad says. "That must've been why."

"But congrats on becoming Mayor dad!" I say. He smiles warmly at me.

"So Bea... Tris, so Tris. How have you been?" Mom asks, correcting herself at my name. I smile at that.

I laugh, "good but you can find out what I've been up to from all the magazines and interviews. The paparazzi get annoying, like, really annoying."

"Who would've thought you would become famous." Caleb says shaking his head.

"Not me." I admit. "I always planned on being an author. I never dreamed of acting or singing and definitely not modeling."

"Honey, you're beautiful! How could you not see that!" My mother exclaims. I'm about to answer when my phone rings.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I apologize as I get up and go into the other room.

"Tris Prior speaking," I say as I hit answer.

"Hi Tris! This is Christina." She says. "I need you to come down to the school, I'll explain when you get here."

"Is everything alright?" I ask, worried.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Just come to the school." She says.

"Okay, see you in 10." I say, hanging up and programing her number in my cell. I walk back into the kitchen and say my goodbyes. I go out and head to the school. When I get there I realize everyone must be in class so I just get a visitor pass and roam the halls.

_Are you here yet? -C_

_Yes, where are you? -T_

_Go into the creative writing class. -C_

_Okay. -T_

I remember where creative writing is. It was my favorite class. When I arrive in class I hear a squeal and everyone looks at me. I try to find Christina but I don't know where she is. I go up to the girl who squealed and ask, "where can I find Christina?"

"Y-your Tris P-Prior!" The girl stutters. "Oh, uh, Christina will be back in a minute, wait, here she is."

I look towards the door and see Christina.

"Hey Tris, sorry I left you here." She apologizes. "Now, uh, I have a gossip column for the school newspaper. I wanted to interview you. It's a part of my grade. So, can I?"

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"Great, let's get started." Christina says and we sit down.

* * *

An hour later, we're finished and class has finished. Christina gave me the beginning rough draft and said if I didn't like something, she'd change it. I decide to stay at the school and look it over on the bleachers. I feel stares burning through my skull but I ignore it and sit down on a bleacher.

_Tris Prior Interview_

_Q:Do you like being famous?  
A:Sometimes, I mean, it's fun and all, but I never like being the center of attention...or having any attention. I always tried to blend in with the crowd._

_Q:If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?  
A:Well, I don't like the way I look. I don't know how anyone could ever think I'm pretty. I was called ugly a lot and after a while, I started believing it. But if I could change something, I wouldn't change anything. I like me just the way I am._

_Q:Which do you like more, acting or singing?  
A:Singing. I've always loved music._

_Q:Are you interested in anyone?  
A:No, not at the time being._

_Q:Have you ever had a boyfriend?  
A:No. Not one._

_Q:Do you even believe in love and happy endings?  
A:I believe in love, not happy endings. Don't get me wrong, I love happy endings. They're just not real. Love is real. I don't believe that you can feel an actual spark when someone kisses you or touches you, but I do believe that you can like someone enough to fall in love with them._

_Q:What's you opinion on love then?  
A:I've never been in love so I don't have a real opinion. I like all the cliche stuff but what I really want, is a relationship that's serious and light at the same time._

_Q:What do you look for in a guy?  
A:I don't know really. But if we're talking about the perfect boyfriend, then I can imagine. He would scream I love you to me and not care who heard him. He would walk with me in the cold with hot cocoa in one hand and my hand in the other. He'd sing out loud to anything even if I called him retarded and let me sing anything out loud and wouldn't look at me weird. He'd be with me when there's nothing to do and not say he's bored once. I'd look like **** and he'd still call me beautiful. He'd break into my house early in the mornings on weekends just to wake me up and piss me off. He won't be shy around my family and act like he's a part of it. He'll keep all his promises and not once betray my trust. If we were apart for a long time or something good happened he'd run up to me and hug me and spin me around. He'd know every little detail about me and know me enough to trust me completely. But that's not real so it wouldn't happen._

_Q:What do you find attractive physical wise?  
A:I don't really know. But I really like guys with deep blue eyes._

_Q:Where do you see yourself at age 30?  
A:I see myself married with 2.5 kids. Married at age 24, first kid at age 25, second kid at age 27, pregnant again at 30. I'd still be singing and acting of course but not as much. Family comes first. I'd want to be a youngish mother._

_Q:Boys or girls?  
A:2 boys, 1 girl. Or 3 boys. But I'd prefer 2 boys and 1 girl._

_Q:Are you going back to California with Lynn after she graduates?  
A:It depends. If I meet someone, if Lynn meets someone, if I like it here, if I like it there better. There's a lot of things I don't know. I honestly don't think my life will be exactly how I planned it. My dream future might not happen and I'm okay with that._

_Q:On a lighter note, what's your pet peeve?  
A:People who judge to quickly._

_Q:Where would be the worst first date?  
A:A fancy restaurant. I hate fancy stuff and in a new relationship, it's too serious._

_Q:Where would be the best first date?  
A:I don't know. A diner probably._

_Q:Would you like to say anything to the people who read this?  
A:Yes. Life's a ***** that you want to slap but you can't The truth is, you'll hate life at least once. But you have to stay strong because you're also gonna love your life more than once. So just, try to survive life and you're all set._

Okay, the questions are very deep, personal, and random for something high school, but it is something people would want to know. I go to find Christina and realize it's lunch. I go into the lunch room and everyone stares at me. I blush and quickly make my way over to Christina's table and give her the paper.

"I think it's fine, you'll definitely get an A," I tell her.

"Thanks! You wanna join us for lunch?" She asks.

"I'm only a visitor." I say, pointing to the visitor sticker the secretary gave me.

"You can still stay for lunch." Uriah pipes in.

"I actually need to get going." I say looking at the time.

"Yeah, you have to get to the recording studio Tris." Lynn says.

"Bye guys!" I say, walking out.

"BYE TRIS!" They all shout back.

* * *

"May I ask why you terminated your contract with Alligent Records to join Insurgent Records?" The guy asks.

"Well I was moving to Chicago and I personally think Insurgent Records is a better record company anyways." I say.

"Well, it would be an honor to sign you on a one year contract." The guy says. "I'm Donovan by the way."

"Well Donovan, I'm happy to sign with Insurgent Records." I say. He gets the contract and we get down to the legal stuff. But I won't bore you with that.

* * *

"So I have some new songs I've been working on, can I uh show you them?" I ask.

"Of course! We need you to make an album anyways." Donovan says.

"Great!" I exclaim and we get started.

* * *

"So we have half of your album covered already, you work fast." Donovan says.

"Thanks, all the songs were actually written a while ago. Alligent Records just turned them all down." I say.

"Really? The songs are brilliant!" Donovan exclaims. "But we need you here on Saturday to do a shoot for the cover of the album. By the way, you get to keep any clothing you'd like."

"Uh...can I bring some friends?" I ask.

"Sure! Your friends are welcome to come and your manager needs to come too."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll tell her after she gets out of school."

"Out of school? Oh yeah...you're supposed to be a senior with her, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're pretty mature for your age."

"Thanks, I guess. Well, she should be out soon."

"Oh yeah, go! Don't forget the shoot!"

"I won't! Sayonara!"

"Ciao!"

* * *

When I get home I look at the clock and see that they should be home in 20 minutes. I decide to make them an after school snack. Even though I have a maid and a butler that can cook, I do it myself. I love cooking. I'm a pro at it! I decide on making one of my fruit specials! It's cut up watermelon, cut up strawberries, and cut up mango then grapes, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries in an empty watermelon bowl. I make 9 of them and as I finish up the 9th one, I hear the door open.

"You guys home?" I shout.

"Yes!" They shout back and enter the kitchen.

"I made some snacks." I say.

"Thanks Tris," Shauna says.

"This is really good!" Christina exclaims.

"Where'd you learn to make it?" Marlene asks.

"I just whip up food randomly." I say.

"Do you cook a lot?" Will asks.

"Yeah, I usually make meals and snacks. When I can't Maria or Simon does." I say.

"I love living here!" Uriah exclaims. We all laugh. "I'm serious."

"We know you are little bro." Zeke says.

"So did you sign with Insurgent Records?" Lynn asks.

"Yes and I have a photo shoot to go to on Saturday and you need to be there." I say. "It's for the cover of the album. I can also bring some friends, so you girls wanna go?"

"YES!" Christina, Shauna, and Marlene shout.

"Oh and I got tickets to the Chicago Cubs game on Saturday. The guys can go to the baseball game while us girls are at the shoot." I say.

"You got us tickets to the Chicago Cubs game?!" Uriah exclaims.

"Front row." I say. The guys cheer while the girls laugh.

"Thanks Tris." Four says.

"Anytime number boy." I smile at him and he smiles back. We look into each other's eyes and I don't know how long we're staring until someone clears their throat.

"SO! What should we do now?" Zeke asks.

"We could go to the game room and play truth or dare." Uriah suggests.

"Or we could play never have I ever." Will says.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm just going upstairs to my room." I say and go to the elevator. I get to my floor and change into my baby pink dress and white heels. The outfit Baby was in for the last dance in Dirty Dancing. I love that movie. I go to Lynn's floor and enter the dance studio. When the music starts playing I start dancing. I've mastered doing this by myself, but I really want a partner for this. It's supposed to be 2 people. As I finish my dance I hear clapping. I turn around to see everyone standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"The leap." Lynn answers.

"Hey, any of you boys know how to dance?" I ask.

"Four knows how to dance!" Zeke exclaims, shoving him forward.

"Do you know the ending of Dirty Dancing?" I ask. All the guys "ooh" and I roll my eyes. "The movie!"

"Actually, yes. I do." He says.

"Can you dance with me?" I ask. He nods and walks to the stage. "Hit it Lynn!"

The music starts and we start dancing.

**(A/N:Check out Dirty Dancing I've Had The Time Of My Life Dance on Youtube if you don't know it.)**

After his little solo after jumping off the stage, he gets everyone dancing. It's pretty funny because everyone else is a bad dancer. Then it's time for my favorite part. I start running and jump into his arms. He lifts me up and I feel like I'm floating. This is so much easier and funner with a partner.

* * *

"No way, Patrick Swayze is cuter than John Travolta." Christina says. Right now the girls and I are in my room arguing about who's more attractive, Danny Zuko from Grease or Johnny Castle from Dirty Dancing.

"But Travolta has that bad boy vibe." Marlene argues.

"Swayze is a bad boy." Shauna defends.

"Grease and Dirty Dancing are both good movies." Lynn says. "But John Travolta is better."

"Patrick and John are both "bad boys". Let's leave it at that." I say.

"Okay," Christina sighs, "so I really saw the connection between you and Four when you were dancing."

I choke on air, "what?! No! No connection there! You're crazy!"

"Oh please, you were an inch away from kissing him!" Marlene exclaims.

"Mar, that's a part of the dance. Have you ever watched Dirty Dancing?" I ask.

"None of us have, we just know the characters." Shauna says.

"SHAME!" I scream. I drag them to the Movie Theatre and I see the guys watching a movie. "Sorry guys, you have to go."

"Why?" Uriah asks.

"Shauna, Marlene, and Christina haven't watched one of the best movies ever!" I exclaim.

"Huh?" Zeke asks.

"Dirty Dancing." I say.

"That's an actual movie?" Will asks. I gasp.

"Yes! You guys are watching it too." I say. I turn on Dirty Dancing and the lights dim. Shauna sits on Zeke's lap in the recliner, Marlene sits next to Uriah in the love seat, Christina sits next to Will in another love seat, Lynn takes a beanbag and I sit next to Four on a love seat since that's the last option. We need more beanbags in here.

* * *

"Why'd you make us watch a chick flick?" Will asks.

"Because it's freaking awesome!" I exclaim.

"Good movie." Marlene says.

"Yeah." Shauna agrees.

"Patrick Swayze is really good." Christina says dreamily.

"Not as good as John Travolta in Grease." Marlene says.

"I thought we agreed Swayze and Travolta were both good looking." I whine.

"What?" Uriah asks. "You guys argue about this stuff?"

Ignoring him, Lynn says, "were is the key word. They're all old now."

"Okay, but they were pretty hot in the movies." Shauna says.

"Hey! Your boyfriend is right here!" Zeke exclaims.

"Oh please, we all have celebrity crushes." Shauna says.

"Yeah, Emma Roberts." Zeke admits.

"Jennifer Lawrence." Will says.

"Dianna Agron." Uriah says.

"Shailene Woodley." Four says.

"Dude, Tris and Shailene are almost identical!" Zeke says. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"My celeb crush is Jesse McCartney." Christina says.

"Josh Hutcherson, no competition." Marlene says.

"Are you kidding me? Channing Tatum is so hot!" Shauna exclaims.

"I hate guy celebrities." Lynn says.

"Theo James." I admit.

"Tris, Four looks like Theo James." Christina states. Now it's Four's turn to scoff and roll his eyes.

"You guys are impossible." Zeke huffs. I get a phone call and I go out of the room to take it.

"Tris Prior speaking." I say.

"Tris, it's Neil Burger, director of Divergent." He says.

"Oh, hey Neil! What's up?" I ask.

"The Divergent Premiere is tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, how many tickets do you need?" He asks.

"Oh, um...9 tickets." I say.

"Okay, ciao darling." He says.

"Ciao." I say and he hangs up. I go back in and ask, "you guys now have plans tomorrow."

"What?" Will asks.

"We're going to the Divergent Premiere! We're arriving in a limo and walking down the red carpet." I tell them. The girls squeal and the guys cheer.

"We need to go shopping!" Christina exclaims.

"No we don't. There's the giant walk in closet and the salon." I say. **(A/N:Instead of a candy store there's a salon. Sorry if you're confused.)**

"Oh yeah." Marlene says dragging out the "ah".

"But the guys can't see our dresses so guys, pick out a tux and a tie then get out of the closet and it's out turn." Shauna says. The guys sigh but oblige. When they're out of range, all the girls squeal and turn to me. They tackle me in a bone crushing hug. Well, except Lynn of course. She always comes to these things with me. They start screaming thank you then Zeke comes in and says they're going to bed and they're done.

"Oh, Zeke, one more thing." I start. "You guys have your rooms to yourselves because Christina is staying in my room and Shauna and Marlene are staying in Lynn's room."

He nods and leaves. I gesture for the girls to follow me and they do. We go into the giant walk in closet and the girls run to wherever.

* * *

After an hour of torture, we all finally decide on something.

Lynn=A black girl's business suit with black Mary Jane shoes.

Christina=A silk mulberry purple strapless dress that goes to her mid thigh and a fur coat with purple stilettos.

Shauna=An emerald green spaghetti strap sequin dress that falls above her knees with green pumps.

Marlene=A red off the shoulder dress that falls below her knees with red heels.

Me=An aqua hi lo dress. The bottom is ruffled and the top is embroidered with diamonds. There's a gold belt separating the top and the bottom. For the shoes, I have glittery gold slingback heels.

We're going to look awesome! Black is Lynn's color, purple is Christina's color, green is Shauna's color, red is Marlene's color, and aqua is my color. Purple is Lynn's back up color, white is Christina's back up color, yellow is Shauna's back up color, pink is Marlene's back up color, and gold or silver is my back up color. I also do good in red, grey, sapphire, and black but aqua is better for me. We're gonna knock em' dead!


End file.
